Wishing on a Shooting Star
by Emodeadfish
Summary: Fate can allow things to happen.  But will it let a few wishes come true?Fuji x Ryoma oneshot.


Me: well...er...I have a PoT fanfic now? Yea, my first PoT fanfic...so plz be a bit nicer.

Disclaimer: I have absolutely no claim on Prince of Tennis.

Pairing: Fuji x Ryoma

Also I'd like to thank pokebunny for helping me with the idea. So it's mostly her idea and I just typed it. Anyway here's the story.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((imagine a line)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

_'I'd wonder where he got his sadistic nature, after all, his siblings seem perfectly normal. Then again, living under one roof with Fuji Syuusuke wouldn't be the best choice in the world, which leads me into wondering how i could stand to be with him, as his boyfriend. I guess fate was never nice, and seemed to twist reality itself to his liking, which is (usually) never good.'_

"I didn't know this happened." Echizen Ryoma said as he stared blankly at one of the photos in Fuji's albums.

"Why ever not?" Fuji asked as he looked over the younger boy's shoulder to see the picture.

The two tennis players were currently looking through photos that Fuji had taken in the tensai's room.

"I thought Momo-senpai liked Ann-chan. How did he end up with that speed demon?" Ryoma said with a hint of being surprised.

"That was by fate I suppose." Fuji smiled at the golden eye boy.

"But this is really..." Ryoma stared at the picture of Momoshiro and Kamio kissing right in front of Fuji's camera.

The tensai just smiled, which just looked a bit too evil.

'I never want to get on his bad side.' Ryoma thought.

Suddenly a thought struck the tennis prodigy, realizing how his best friend and the other tennis player got together.

"You didn't..." Ryoma's eyes narrowed.

His smile widened ever so much more as he didn't reply. Ryoma shook his head and thought of what horrible plot the tensai used on the other two tennis players. He turned the page of the photo album to look at a whole new page of pictures... and blinked.

"I never knew you had an interest in Buchou, Fuji-sempai." Ryoma noted, glancing at the whole page of pictures of Tezuka.

"Oh no," said Fuji, gesturing to the few following pages, "I just keep those for blackmail, and they are quite interesting."

Carefully obseving a picture of Tezuka without his glasses and smiling, Ryoma raised an eyebrow.

"I never knew Buchou could actually smile."

"Oh, there are much more," declared Fuji proudly.

Finishing the album, he handed it back to Fuji, who placed it back in its proper shelf.

"Do you have any of Monkey king?" Ryoma asked.

Reaching for a maroon colored album, he handed it to him as they both leaned in to look through the most embarrassing moments of the Hyotei tennis team. Inhaling his scent, Ryoma was momentarily distracted by the sweet aroma emitting from Fuji before turning his attention to the album to look for some black mail on the Ice King.

Ryoma smirked at the picture of Gakuto accidentally cutting half of Atobe's hair off. The next picture showed Atobe chasing after a grinning Gakuto. The one after that had a triumph Atobe standing next to a knocked out and tied up Gakuto with Oshitari by his side. The last photo had Atobe realizing that his hair was still gone, so he started to mourn for the loss of his hair.

'This is great blackmail.' Ryoma grinned evilly.

Ryoma's grin suddenly turned into a frown and then into a scowl. He found a picture of when Ryoma was walking by Jiroh of Hyotei and the older boy had sudden fallen asleep. So Jiroh had fallen on top of Ryoma and Fuji just had have his camera ready for the awkward position that they ended up in.

Fuji noticed the photo that Ryoma was looking at. Ryoma saw his sempai's eyes open and jealousy flashed across them before they were quickly closed and showed no hint of jealousy.

"I thought I destroyed your camera that time." Ryoma scowled, ignoring what he (thought he) saw a moment ago.

"Yes you did. But it was a digital and you didn't destroy the memory card. Oh and I sent one to Eiji too." Fuji smiled happily.

Ryoma glared at the tensai and said, "It was your fault that Kikumaru-sempai acted that way."

For you see there was the one time where Eiji was acting a bit differently towards Ryoma. The red hair boy started to latch onto him at inconvenient times and start asking him random questions about his love life. Which annoyed Ryoma to no end, mostly because it reminded him of his lazy Oyaji. Who would ask him such questions, but about girls and getting with them in bed.

"Was it? I thought it was something that you did to upset him again." Fuji said ever-too-sweetly.

"Che."

Ryoma flipped through the rest of the maroon colored album, but didn't find anything interesting. For the rest of the photos were mainly of Yuuta and St. Rudolph. He gave the photo album back to his sempai and stood up from where he sat.

"I have to go now sempai." Ryoma announced.

"So soon? Well alright, see you tomorrow Echizen?" Fuji said as Ryoma noticed that a flash of disappointment flashed across the cerulean blue eye boy.

"Hn, maybe." was Ryoma's reply.

Nodding as an acknowledgment to Yuuta, who was perched on the couch, Ryoma was surprised when he had suddenly spoke up.

"Do you have an interest in Aniki?" he asked, his eyes never leaving the flashing TV screen.

Ryoma smirked and said, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Yuuta glared at Ryoma, who just smirked back, that caused the older boy's glare to sharpen ever-so-much more.

"You better not be playing around," Yuuta threatened.

"Che, like I would want to do such a thing." Ryoma said.

Ryoma heard him sigh in annoyance as he smiled secretly to himself before starting the trudge home.

(((((break point)))))

"Inui-sempai has dark green eyes?" asked Ryoma, scanning through the photos of his sempais.

Fuji shrugged and replied, "I thought they were gray at first, but then I notice that the color's somewhat like yours."

Opening his eyes, he glanced into his kouhai's eyes. Ryoma just raised an eyebrow in question.

"Green? Sempai you must be blind. I have more of a hazel color eyes." Ryoma said.

"Maa I suppose you're right. But I'd have to say your eyes are more like gold than hazel." Fuji said as his eyes closed once again.

"You're weird Fuji-sempai." Ryoma said.

"Is that so?" Fuji murmured.

Then the oldest Fuji son stood up and went to the door.

"Would you like some cake?" Fuji asked.

"Is it wasabi flavored?" Ryoma asked cautiously.

"No, strawberry." Fuji said.

"Sure."

Fuji quickly went downstairs and into the kitchen to get the strawberry cake that he mentioned. As soon as he got two pieces for the both of them, he went back upstairs to his room.

"Here you go Echizen." Fuji said as he held out one of the strawberry cakes.

"Domo." Ryoma thanked his sempai before digging into the delicious cake.

After a moment of quietly eating their cakes, Fuji decided to ask the golden eye boy a question.

"Ne Echizen, have you ever been in love with anyone?"

"No." was Ryoma's effortless reply.

Fuji just laughed and said, "I guess tennis really is your one true love."

Ryoma ignored what Fuji just said and continued to munch on his deliciously sweet strawberry cake. Fuji had finished his cake a while ago and thought that watching the younger boy eat would be an interesting thing to do. While watching the golden eye boy eat, Fuji noticed something on Ryoma's face. He chuckled lightly to himself and quietly slipped his camera into his hand.

"Echizen look this way." Fuji said.

"What?" Ryoma turned to look at the auburn color hair boy.

Fuji quickly brought up his camera before Ryoma could move, the golden eye boy was aware of a click, then a flash.

"What a cute picture don't you think?" Fuji asked as he showed the picture that was saved into his digital camera.

It showed Ryoma holding a strawberry to his near his mouth. With him looking at the camera with a curious face. The cute thing about the picture was that some cream from the cake had got onto Ryoma's right cheek. His big, cat-like eyes added more effect to his cuteness in the picture as well.

"Fuji-sempai!" Ryoma shouted, "Give the camera!"

Ryoma lunged at the older boy who, with years of tennis skills, dodged the incoming impact.

"Demo," Fuji said, smiling his poker-faced smile, "you looked irresistibly cute like that, I had to take a picture."

His smile widened, noticing the faint blush that graced the black hair boy's cheeks as he pulled his white fila cap down to cover his face. Using the chance, Fuji quickly snapped another photo before running for his life while trying to hid his camera at the same time.

Ryoma chased his sempai around the room for a while, before they stopped with short of breath.

"Oi," Ryoma suddenly said, staring out at the night sky from Fuji's window.

"Hm?" he crowded over, resting his hand on his kouhai's shoulder as he leaned against the window.

"Look a shooting star," Ryoma pointed out as the falling star appeared then disappeared in a blink of an eye.

"Then let's make a wish," Fuji said.

"Nani?" Ryoma asked with a look that said 'you must be joking'.

"Come on, it'll be fun." Fuji said happily.

Closing his eyes and clasping his hands together, Fuji muttered a few words as Ryoma watched in interest.

"So," Ryoma started to ask when Fuji had finished, "What did Fuji-sempai with for?"

"Hi-mi-tsu." Fuji said teasingly as he held a single finger to his lips to show silence.

Ryoma raised an eyebrow, before leaning in closer. The shorter boy pulled on Fuji's collar, bringing the older boy down to his level, his mouth brushing lightly against Fuji's year.

"Want to know what I wished for?" Ryoma whispered huskily.

"What would that be?" Fuji asked.

Ryoma retracted his head slightly to capture the older boy's lips in a lip lock. Ryoma could feel Fuji smiling contently into the kiss as the older boy kissed back. Fuji slowly wrapped his arms around Ryoma's waist as Ryoma moved his hands behind the older boy's neck. They continued to kiss for a while, before breaking apart for the lack of air.

Ryoma, slightly breathless, asked, "So what did Fuji-semapi wish for?"

Fuji smiled and said, " I just got my wish."

The two leaned in for another kiss, both were unaware of the door opening a crack as Yuuta stuck his head in, before pulling it out right away.

"Mou, they could have looked the door..."

But he smiled, satisfied that the two lovebirds had finally gotten together. He had seen his Aniki pinning after Echizen for too long, which worried him. Now, he didn't have to worry about it anymore.

_'As a twist of fate played into Fuji Syuusuke's hands again, he couldn't help to thank his lucky stars for the once in a lifetime chance. Then again, since when had fate failed the Fuji Syuusuke, tensei of Seigaku?'_

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((imagine a line))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Me: So that's the story! Hoped you enjoyed it somewhat and please review.


End file.
